bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Immortal Teenage Girl and the Scared Shinigami
Shino is walking in a forest in the Soul Society. " A nice and peaceful day." Shino senses two weak Spiritual Pressures and one powerful Spiritual Pressure coming right at her. Two are Hollows and one is a Shinigami fighting them. "Tch. Go!" Haruki swung his zanpakuto slicing a maniature hollow in two as the bigger ones swatted him down before he charged back before noticing another's presence. "Hm?" " He is strong" Shino trys to get away, but the Shinigami is now in the clearing where Shino is. Shino is smiling. Haruki slashed through another hollow. "Care to give me a hand here miss?" Shino points her right index finger at the hollow. " I hope you like the taste of my Seinarukousen: (Sacred Beam)." A beam of purple spirit energy is shot at the hollow killing it instantly and Haruki is stunned wondering what kind of ability was that. "Heh. What's someone like you doing out here? You lost?" Haruki smiled cautiously as he approached the girl. "Stop where you are." Shino pointing her finger at Haruki. " I am Shino Terasawa and I am waiting on someone and if a Shinigami is here he won't come." " You saw what I can do so please leave." Shino is smiling "-sigh- Another threat?" Haruki drew his blade as he walked to the side of the Shino. "Why are you so hostile?" Shino is still smiling. "I am not hostile at all you are, you don't know what I am nor what my mission is." I am giving you finally warning leave at once that attack I just used can overpower a Gillians Menos's cero." Shino is still pointing her finger at Haruki. "And if I refused to do so? Would you kill someone who was just assisting you?" Haruki asked sarcastically Shino stop similing. " Last time I check you asked for my help when, you ran those hollows toward me with your toying with them." " I gave you your warning now you will pay the price for your mistake I hope you like my Seinarukousen: (Sacred Beam)." ''A beam of purple spirit energy is shot at Haruki. Haruki dived out of the way of the beam screaming for his life."WAHHHH!!! Well no one told you that you had to stick around here. If you felt me coming why didn't you just run?" " I was here first and I was waiting on a friend you just got here before I could leave for awhile." Shino points her left index finger at Haruki. " Doesn't any Shinigami know about us we are not a myth you know. Shino fires the same purple spirit energy beam at Haruki and its about to hit him.'' "''Give it a rest will you!" Haruki barely managed to dodge the purple beam as it grazes his leg causing him to fall over. "Fine have it your way. '''Endure, Kansen Zoshoku!'" Haruki swung his blade "Raise, Yurei!" And from the airspace the spectre of a flock of birds shot toward Shino. Shino using her Juryokupawaa (Mystical Power) abilites creates a spherical barrier around herself. The attack hits the barrier and it starts to create. "YOU DARE HARM AN IMMORTAL?!!!" "Immortal? I'm sorry. It must get quite lonely." Haruki snapped his finger as the spectres exploded creating a tiny hole in the barrier "Looks like that thing doesn't last forever at least." Shino uses her Juryokupawaa abilities to repair the hole to the barrier and makes it larger pushing Haruki back. " I am a Kosumosukihaki (Cosmos Soul) they should have told you that once we master out power we cannot die by ageing for we stop ageing permanently." Also we don't require food, water, air, or even sleep to live and you mean to tell me you don't know this the Shino Academy stop teaching about us why?" "Teach about you? I doubt anyone has even heard of you. And by the way....I didn't go to any Shino Academy. I don't even know what that is! But if its a fight you want, then its a fight you'll get! Raise, Yurei!" A spectral body of an ape seem to rise from the ground as it grabbed onto the sheild cracking it with the ape's strength and corrosive touch. Shino drops the barrier and draws her Zanpakuto. " Purify 'Tenraihime' (Divine Princess)" The blade glows with a purple light." Now Tenrai Bakufuu: (Divine Blast)." As she swing her sword a blast of purple spirit energy is shot at Haruki. "Never heard of us, my species pre-dates Shinigamis." Haruki raised his blade as he spoke "Raise, Kami." A burst of water appeared as it blocked the energy blast. "Yes master? What is it that you wish of me?" The being hidden in the smoke talked to Haruki "Go Kaien, show this witch what you can do!" Haruki shouted out as the shinigami charged forth with his zanpakuto creating a wave of powerful water. " I am not witch in some religions in the World of Living we were called Pagan Gods" Shino using her Hissorimuubumento: (Quiet Movement) avoids the attack and with no sounds vanishes from the fight to another clearing close by. "Gods? Witches? Hollows? If they are trying to kill me, it doesn't matter who it is I will defeat them with all I have!" Haruki surged after the spiritual presence "Kaien let's move!" "Yes master!" Kaien spoke as he blindly followed. Shino stops at the clearing. " Now I got you Pyuakangoku: (Prue Prison) call Shino." A net of purple spirit energy is shot at Haruki about to bind him to the ground. Haruki was trapped under the net asit quickly fell upon him. "Rookie mistake. Azami would be dying of laughter right now if she saw me. Kaien!" "Nejibana!" Kaein shot foward greating a massive surge of water that rushed toward Shino "This for attempting to harm Master Haruki!" Shino is annoyed. " Your master wouldn't stop bothering me, but two against one thats just wrong NO FAIR." Before any of the attack hits her she uses Hissorimuubumento: (Quiet Movement) to avoid it and goes hiding also uses her skill in Juryokupawaa (Mystical Power) to make a barrier around her to hid her spiritual pressure.